parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lola in Wonderland
Spaceface's parody of the 1951 Disney Film, Alice In Wonderland. Cast Roles * Alice's Sister - Minvera Mink (Animaniacs) * Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) - Alice * Zoe Trent, Penny Ling, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Pepper Clark, and Russel Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) - extras w/ lola * - * Buttercream Sunday (Littlest Pet Shop) - Dinah * Snoopy (Peanuts) - White Rabbit * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) - Doorknob * Streaky and Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) - Tweedledee and Tweedledum * Baloo (The Jungle Book) - Walrus * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) - Carpenter * Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) - Bill * Disney Princesses - Flowers * Zazu (The Lion King) - Caterpillar (Butterfly) * Kitty (Courage the Cowardly Dog) - Bird in Tree * Rusty the Diesel (Thomas and Friends) - Chesire Cat * Timon (The Lion King) - Mad Hatter * Pumbaa (The Lion King) - March Hare * Various animals (Peep and the Big Wide World, Santa Claus is Comin' to Town, Franklin, and Zootopia) - Tulgey Wood Creatures * Rocko (Rocko's Modern life), - Card Painters * Tinky Winky, Laa-Laa, Dipsy, and Po (With other Additional Teleubbies) - the Oysters * Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) - Caterpillar * Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2) - the Queen of Hearts * Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) - the King of Hearts * Nala (The Lion King 1,2,& 3) - the White Queen * Doppy (Planet Sheen) - the White King * Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) - the Red Prince * Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) - the White Princess * Donald Duck (Disney) - the Jack of hearts Voices * Kath Souice - Lola Bunny * Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent * Samuel Vincent - Russell Ferguson * Jocelyne Loewen - Penny Ling * Dee Bradley Baker - Snoopy, Jerry Mouse, Dopey, Dipsy, Other Teleubbies * Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark, Rudolph, Other Teleubbies * Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko, Spunky, Tinky Winky, Other Teleubbies * Maurice LaMarche - Foghorn Leghorn, Grumpy * Marty Grabstein - Courage The Cowardly Dog * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck * Kira Tozer - Minka Mark * Peter New - Sunil Nevla * Moira Kelly - Queen Nala Scenes: * Lola in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits * Lola in Wonderland Part 2 - Lola Bunny is Bored ("In a World of My Own") * Lola in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Dog ("I'm Late") * Lola in Wonderland Part 4 - Lola Bunny Meets Courage/The Bottle of the Table * Lola in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Lola Bunny ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") * Lola in Wonderland Part 6 - Lola Bunny Meets Streaky and Krypto ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") * Lola in Wonderland Part 7 - "The Bear and the Panther" * Lola in Wonderland Part 8 - "Old Father William" * Lola in Wonderland Part 9 - A Cat in a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" * Lola in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") * Lola in Wonderland Part 11 - Lola Bunny Meets Jerry/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" * Lola in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Lola Bunny * Lola in Wonderland Part 13 - Lola Bunny Meets the Chesire Dog ("'Twas Brilling") * Lola in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1: "The Unbirthday Song") * Lola in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: The Dog Arrives Again) * Lola in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood * Lola in Wonderland Part 17 - Lola Bunny Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") * Lola in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Morgana, the Queen of Hearts * Lola in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Dog Appears Yet Again * Lola in Wonderland Part 20 - Lola Bunny's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" * Lola in Wonderland Part 21 - Lola Bunny's Flight/The Finale * Lola in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Differences from the 1951 film * In this variation, Lola Bunny has extras, in the Original version, Alice is single. * In the variation of the scene where the characters fall down the Rabbit hole, Instead of the character's gown forming into a parachute, the LPS pets hold tight together and form into Parachute for Lola Bunny. * The Doorknob scene is almost as similar to original 1951 version, However in this parody, After Penny Ling and Lola become so gigantic, Russell Ferguson gets Penny Ling to start crying by Pretending that "the Fairly Odd Parents just got canceled!", Resulting Penny to burst into tears (Just like in Penny for your Laughs). This Scene is a Reference to the the Adventures of Jimmy Neutron episode, "Journey Through the Center of Carl". * Another One minor difference at the end of "They're going to lose their heads" song is where Donald says " Ahhh Shut up!, you buckets of bolts!", instead of "Silence!". This Line is actually taken from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Krab-Borg". * The variation shows the Red and white Kingdoms together, but as both sides who bicker to each other and takes place during their feud. There also many differences to Kingdom scene before the end of the film: ** The Kingdom of Hearts is Re-named the Red Kingdom in the Space Variation of the film. ** The White Kingdom is feature in the Spaceface variation, but as the Red Kingdom's competitor side, often getting to fight over anything but mostly to which color was best. Most of the concept in the Spaceface variaton are Based-on and similar, as well as a reference, and homage, to "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo" from "VeggieTales" episode, Are You My Neighbor. **The White King and Queen (Played by Nala and Doppy) are featured in the Spaceface variation, just like in Original Lewis Carrol Novel, and the 2010 Alice in Wonderland film, in the Original version, they were both deleted characters from the film. **Also in a Style similar to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, Rudolph is the Prince of the Red Kingdom, and his sweetheart, Clarice as the Princess of the White Kingdom, and both fall in love with each other. They even appear at the end when Lola wakes up from her dream. ** The Fat Controller from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends takes the role of the White Rabbit as the Judge Instead of Snoopy. * Category:LooneyTunesRockz Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies